


Broken Pieces, Healing Words

by UnnoticedCropCircle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A lot of comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, a sprinkle of hurt, child character, dadmitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnoticedCropCircle/pseuds/UnnoticedCropCircle
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun evening, their son was finally starting his training with the sword. They didn’t expect an accident to occur so quickly.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Broken Pieces, Healing Words

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back with more DaDmitri?? :P
> 
> I just think they’d be awesome parents and that gives me joy.

It was an exciting day for the small Blaiddyd family, the king, queen and young prince were alone in the castle’s training grounds. After months of watching his parents spar attentively, he was finally allowed to begin training himself.

The boy was only five years of age but very enthusiastic of learning the ways of the sword after hearing tales of knights and watching his parents and their friends spar.

“It’s very common for young children in this region to learn the basics of swordplay, even before they can read or write.” Dimitri remembered telling Byleth a couple days prior when their son Mikhail, expressed his interest in learning the tenth time that week alone.

Of course Byleth had no issue with teaching their son, coming from a band of mercenaries she herself had learn to wield a weapon at a young age. Being in a time of peace, Mikhail would hopefully never need such a skill yet the two were more than happy to help him learn.

“Are you ready for your first lesson?” Dimitri asked the young boy, watching from the sidelines. His wife holding onto a training sword.

Mikhail held onto a small wooden sword, already pointed high. “Yes papa!”

“Very well,” Byleth chuckled, “let the lesson begin.”

Each stance and swing of her sword, Mikhail mimicked. Occasionally Byleth helped with their son’s footing or grip. Much like his father, he was a quick learner and very eager to please.

“You’re doing amazing Mikhail.” Byleth smiled, her son grinning at the praise. “Want to try practicing against a dummy so you can show me your new footwork?” 

Mikhail nodded eagerly, bouncing in place in excitement.

Dimitri caught Byleth’s silent request when she glanced towards him. With a chuckle, he walked towards the small storage area, taking one of the smaller dummies. When he returned he planted it in front of the stone pillar Mikhail was training nearby.

“Alright love, show me what you’ve learned.” Byleth encouraged, a proud smile on both of their faces.

His form was a little sloppy but Mikhail caught on quickly to his mistakes and corrected them. Each swing of the sword pushed the dummy closer to the pillar until it was right against it.

Readying his final swing, Mikhail stepped back and swung his sword with all his might.

_ Crack! _

Dimitri lept forward, tackling his son towards the ground and shielding Mikhail’s body with his own, the stone pillar above them crumbling down.

Only when it stopped did Dimitri begin to move, removing the rubble from himself before letting Mikhail stand.

“Dimitri, Mikhail!”

“Mikhail?” Dimitri said, voice stern and full of worry. The boy struggled to breathe. The look of his parents faces becoming too much. He shrugged his father’s arm away and ran from the pair.

“Mikhail!” Dimitri called out.

“Dimitri are you hurt?” He heard Byleth ask behind him as he shook smaller pieces of rubble from his clothes when he stood.

“I’m fine beloved,” he said, facing her. He was sure her face of worry matched his own. “Did you see it?”

She nodded, reaching up to place her hand on the side of his face. Placing his own above hers, he leaned into the touch, his own breathing evening out.

“Go find him, I’ll begin cleaning here.”

“Are you sure?”

Byleth nodded again, urging him to go.

He ran in the direction their son went, towards the inside of the castle.

When he opened the doors he saw it was more or less empty, his eye looking for any sign of the young boy.

“Your majesty, is everything alright? I saw the young prince running inside and I feared the worst.” A guard asked him, running towards him and bowing once they were near.

“Yes we’re fine. Where did he run off to?” 

“His highness ran that way,” The guard said, pointing towards the hall behind him. “Would you like any help your majesty?”

“No. That is all thank you.” Dimitri said. Turning away from the confused guard, he ran towards the empty hall.

Each door he saw was closed, Dimitri entered each room and called out to his son to no avail. When he reached the end of the hall he found a door slightly opened and heard sniffling from the inside.

Quietly he opened the door, the room was a simple lounge area with chairs, a table and bookshelves, a deep blue carpet covering the floor. None of the candles were lit but the afternoon sun provided plenty of light from the windows.

“Mikhail?” Dimitri said softly, his eye scanning the room for any sign of him.

Another sniffle was heard along with small thuds on the ground. Following the sound, he found a pair of feet behind behind a small bookshelf near the windows.

Dimitri says his name again but Mikhail doesn’t move and finally he decides to turn to face the boy.

Mikhail flinches, curling in on himself as his tears fall.

“I didn’t mean to.” He cries, “I’m sorry.”

It broke Dimitri’s heart to see him like this. They have seen their son cry before but never out of fear of them.

“I know you didn’t.” He reassures, moving to sit on the floor with his arms outstretched. “Come here.”

It took Mikhail a moment before he ran into his father’s arms. Dimitri needing to place a hand behind him to steady themselves before he could wrap his arms around him.

“I keep breaking stuff when I don’t mean to. I’m sorry.” The boy confessed through tears.

Dimitri could recall a small number of broken items they found in his room. The few broken toys in the bottom of his toy chest which they assumed was simply from over use. The books they found cleanly ripped in half that were placed carefully back on the shelves to look whole. Books that were ‘so thin it was no wonder they ripped easily’, Dimitri had thought when they first discovered it.

Their son never admitted to doing anything of the like but they both knew it must have been him, even with their initial denial. All of the broken items they found were in his room.

The thought made Dimitri recall of all the things he had broken as a child, quills and toys being some of the first things he had started to break. Why their son hid this from them he didn’t know.

“What have you broken before?” He asked calmly, wishing to hear it from the boy himself.

Mikhail shook his head harder, digging his face into his father’s chest. Dimitri could hear his muffled cries, could feel the growing dampness in his chest and the way his body shook.

“It’s ok Mikhail,” he said, running soothing circles on his back. “Please tell me.”

Hesitantly, Mikhail lifted his head. Though his sobs had slowed, hiccups began to take its place. “My toys and books. Sometimes when I get snacks the plate or cup breaks too. And even my clothes if I pull to hard by accident.” He confessed with tears welling up.

Dimitri wished he had addressed this sooner, he’d only seen a couple of his broken items. So few that he paid it no mind but to know it had happened more frequently then he expected, to think his son was alone in fighting this. He wouldn’t let it continue any longer.

“I’m sorry you had to go through this alone.” Dimitri told him, holding onto him just a little tighter.

“You’re not mad papa?” He hiccuped, a slight tint of fear in his eyes. Mikhail’s hands holding tightly onto Dimitri’s blouse.

“Of course not, it wasn’t your fault at all.” He said with a small smile, a hand smoothing down the boy’s blond hair.

“When I was little, I broke things a lot too.”

“Really?”

“Mhm, even now I break things without meaning too.” He revealed.

“But why does it happen to us? Mama doesn’t break things.”

The answer itself was rather simple, their son most likely possessed a crest. In fact, they saw the crest of Blaiddyd appear themselves when Mikhail struck at the dummy, causing the pillar it leaned against to collapse. There was no doubt the boy had his same crest.

“We have something in our blood that causes it.” Dimitri began, his son’s head tilting in confusion.

“Some people in this country are born with things called crests. There are many of them and each one is unique in its own way. The one I have, and I believe you have as well, is the crest of Blaiddyd.”

“Like our name?”

“Exactly. Our crest can sometimes give us incredible strength when we least expect it which can make us break things when we don’t mean to.” He explained.

“But I don’t want to keep breaking things, I don’t want you or mama to get mad at me.” Mikhail said softly, his brows furrowed in worry.

“I would never get mad at you for such a thing and I know you mother feels the same way. She’s always helped me whenever I broke things. And we will be there to help you.” He smiled. Dimitri took a handkerchief from his pocket, gently wiping Mikhail’s face before covering his nose and telling him to blow.

“Is the crest going to stay forever?” He suddenly asked. 

“Yes, it will take time to get used to and I know it will be frustrating but a crest can also be helpful. It’s helped me protect our home, our people, you and your mother.” He said fondly, “You can do great things with it.”

Mikhail looked at him with wonder, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“Let’s go, your mother must be worried.”

The two walked hand in hand to the training grounds. Dimitri’s steps short so as to not pull his son. 

“Mama!” Mikhail calls out when he sees her. Byleth turns quickly, dropping a piece of rubble when she sees him running towards her. 

“Mikhail.” She sighs happily, pulling him in an embrace, “Are you ok? You weren’t hurt were you?” She suddenly asks, running a hand through his face and arms in search of any cuts.

“No I’m ok.” Mikhail says shaking his head. “I’m sorry mama.” He ends quietly, his gaze on the ground.

Byleth gently lays a hand on his cheek, urging him to look at her. Her gaze serious when he meets it. “Mikhail you are safe and that is what matters to me. The pillar is always replaceable, you are not and I would be devastated if anything happened to you.”

The boy’s lips quivered at the words though he nodded nonetheless, burying his face on the crook of his mother’s neck when he leaned in for an embrace.

“I’ve got you dear.” She whispered, one arm holding him tight while her other hand gently ran through his hair.

The sight alone made Dimitri’s heart skip a beat. The love shared between their little family being something he never thought he’d have.

“Let’s clean this up shall we?” She said aloud, kissing the top of their child’s head.

“Ok.” Mikhail nodded.

“Could you bring me the broom Dimitri? I left it in the corner behind you.” Byleth asked, the two getting on their feet.

“Of course.” He found it right behind him and made his way towards Byleth who now walked to meet him halfway.

She placed her hand over his, tip toeing to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you my love.”

_ Crack! _

“Papa, the broom broke.”

“I-forgive me beloved, I will go and find a spare.” He babbled.

Byleth’s head was downcast, her bangs covering her eyes.

“Beloved?” He asked when he saw her begin to shake, a small understanding of Mikhail’s feeling starting to rise.

Lifting her head, she began to laugh in earnest, the back of her hand failing to hide her wide smile. Mikhail looked between the two before his own giggles followed.

“Are you hurt love?” She then asked once she had calmed down, even after all these years her laughter still flustered him.

“N-no, I’m fine.” He stuttered, showing his hand to her. Byleth dusted the pieces of wood left behind.

“Looks like we have to help papa too right Mikhail?”

The boy nodded enthusiastically, “I’ll help you!” He said, hugging his father.

Dimitri looked at the two lovingly, “Thank you, what would I do without you both?”

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, this idea came to me when I broke like half of our plates and to my surprise didn’t get yelled at by my parents lol. Even funnier is that it happened again but to one of my sisters yesterday, she broke one though so that’s cool. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! I just love picturing how Dimitri would be like as a dad. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
